Dreamlands
by RedandBelle
Summary: Nos encontramos en Dreamlands, mundo de los cuentos dónde están los príncipes que tan bien conocemos... O quizá no tanto. En nuestro mundo, unas chicas soñadoras y amantes de los cuentos a punto de descubrir su final feliz... Pero con una diferencia. ¿Será todo como realmente creemos?
1. Personajes

Fanfic: _**DREAMLANDS**_

**Personajes:**

**{MUJERES}**

-**Belle**:

*Nombre completo: Isabella Golden.

*Edad: 19.

*Avatar: Leighton Meester.

*Historia: Isabella Golden era una joven que vivía con sus padres en Brooklyn. Le agradaba su vida sencilla, no aspiraba a ser una persona de clase superior ni nada por el estilo, sólo ver mundo y escapar de todo lo que la encerraba. Para olvidarse del mundo su major consuelo era coger un libro y perderse en sus histórias. Enamorada de su cuento favorito «La Bella y la Bestia» puesto que encontraba un cierto parecido con su protagonista y ella.

Tenía un grupo de amigas a las que veía poco puesto que ella apreciaba más una tarde con sus libros y con su querida Bestia que socializando, pero realmente quería a Ariadna, Ruth, Bianca, Aura y Ella. Con ellas compartía la pasión por un final feliz en sus vidas. Todas ellas lo necesitaban.

-**Arie**l:

*Nombre completo: Ariadna Fisheralt.

*Edad: 18.

*Avatar: Deborah Ann Woll.

*Historia: Ari, nacida de California, cansada de tanta playa y tanto mar se traslada a Manhattan sola, por question de estudios. Amante de la biología marina, empieza sus estudios en la universidad de ciencias dónde conoce a sus amigas con las que ama pasar tiempo, Ruth, Isabella, Bianca, Aura y Ella. Pese a todo, con la que más se junta es con Bianca puesto que compartían muchas cosas, su madurez, su espiritu fuerte y aventurero...

-**Rapunzel**:

*Nombre completo: Ruth Leznup.

*Edad: 19.

*Avatar: Claire Holt.

*Historia: Ruth era una joven que vivía con su madrastra, puesto que era adoptada, en un lujosa casa con piscina a las afueras del campus. Ruth iba y venía todos los días bajo la atenta mirada de su madrastra. Su major deseo es huír, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Se acerca más a Isabella para sentirse querida por alguien pero quiere mucho a todas sus amigas.

-**Blanca Nieves**:

*Nombre completo: Bianca White.

*Edad: 19.

*Avatar: Lily Collins.

*Historia: Bianca era una joven agraciada, fuerte, aventurera... lo tenía todo, menos fortuna. Sus padres habían muerto los dos en un desdichado accidente y ella había sido dada a su tía, una mujer que no le tenía ninguna estima. Cuando ésta tubo la oportunidad de marcharse de su lado e irse a la universidad se contentó mucho. Reacia a la amistad al principio, al final tiene su grupo de amigas, con la que más se junta es con Ariadna, pero adora a todas por igual.

-**Aurora**:

*Nombre completo: Aura Rose.

*Edad: 18.

*Avatar: Diana Agron.

*Historia: Aura es una joven presumida que no sale mucho de su habitación en la facultad. Le gusta dormir, porque es su modo de escapar del mundo, con sus sueños. Soñadora, quiere que su principe la despierte de la pesadilla en la cual tiene que vivir día a día. Las chicas le hacen la vida algo mejor.

-**Cenicienta**:

*Nombre completo: Ella Dowling.

*Edad: 18.

*Avatar: Candice Accola.

*Historia: Ella es una chica ordenada, le gusta que todo esté en su sitio. Preocupada por el maltrato animal, buena chica, sueña con el típico baile dónde lucirse y conocer a su principe. Odia el mundo real, ella vive en sus sueños, siempre cantando, bailando, imaginando... Sueña que un día será una princesa y las campanas sonarán sólo para anunciar su matrimonio. Feliz sólo en sus fantasias.

-**Megara:**

*Nombre completo: Megara.

*Edad: {Inmortal}

*Avatar: Mila Kunis.

*Historia: Los Dioses la convirtieron en inmortal junto con Hércules y de vez en cuándo los dos acuden a Dreamlands a llevar profecias.

-**Mulan**:

*Nombre completo: Mulan V.

*Edad: 25.

*Avatar: Malese Jow.

*Historia: Mulan es la quinta descendiente de la famosa guerrera. Luchadora y fuerte será la que guiará a las amigas por este mundo encantado y mágico.

**{Hombres}**

-**Príncipe Adam/Rumplestilskin**:

*Nombre completo: Adam III.

*Edad: 28.

*Avatar: Peter Facinelli.

*Historia: El príncipe Adam es un príncipe maldito (cómo todo su linaje). La maldición proviene de su tatarabuelo Rumplestilskin, el cuán era un príncipe presumido y arrogante que vivía entre los lujos de su castillo. Un día una hechizera rechazada por él lo maldice y lo convierte en una bestia la cual no recuperará su forma hasta que encuentre el amor verdadero. La maldición es pasada de hijo en hijo y así le llegó a nuestro Adam.

-**Príncipe Eric**:

*Nombre completo: Eric II.

*Edad: 26.

*Avatar: Ian Somerhalder.

*Historia: Eric es un príncipe aventurero al cuál le encanta viajar en su barco. Divertido, guapo, busca a la mujer perfecta. Nieto de Eric I, casado con Ariel, la cuál fue una dulce sirena del mar. Eric se inspira en la historia de amor de su abuelo para aspirar a una relación y tener a su heredero, por es tan exigente con la perfección, el amor verdadero y todo con su futura esposa.

-**Príncipe Eugene**:

*Nombre completo: Eugene X.

*Edad: 26.

*Avatar: Ben Burnes.

*Historia: Descendiente del loco aventurero Flynn Rider el cuál dejó su vida loca por una dulce princesa llamada Rapunzel.

Eugene no es un príncipe precisamente millonario, pese a ser descendiente de la corte, Eugene perdió poder por culpa de sus padres y vivía en una casucha en el campo, pero cansado de esta vida y avaricioso hizo un trato con Adam, (descendiente de Rumplestilskin), el cuál le otorgó un castillo y tierras. Ahora Eugene vive allí con una deuda por pagar con Adam.

-**Príncipe David**:

*Nombre completo: David II.

*Edad: 26.

*Avatar: Penn Badgley.

*Historia: David era un príncipe aventurero, bis nieto del famoso príncipe James, gran librador de batallas contra dragones. David es amable, divertido, muy parecido a su padre, Henry, el cuál siempre que le contaba la história de los abuelos lo hacía con diversión y con mucha luz en la mirada. David aspiraba a encontrar su amor verdadero y sabía que sólo se casaría cuándo de verdad llegara la indicada.

-**Príncipe Philip**:

*Nombre completo: Philip IV.

*Edad: 26.

*Avatar: Chace Crawford.

*Historia: Descendiente del príncipe Felipe, rompedor de la maldición del sueño de Aurora y proporcionando así prosperidad a un reíno que acabaría en manos de nuestro Philip.

Philip era un príncipe sincero, el cuál se habia quedado a cargo del reino a causa de la muerte prematura de su padre. Le urge encontrar una princesa que se convierta en su reina.

-**Príncipe Thomas**:

*Nombre completo: Thomas VII.

*Edad: 26.

*Avatar: Joseph Morgan.

*Historia: Thomas era un joven muy caprichoso y sobreprotegido por su padre. Tiene prohibido salir fuera del castillo, pero de vez en cuándo se escapa a recorrer el bosque.

Una de sus especialidades es el baile, ama bailar y por eso convoca bailes en palacio en el cual, algún día, espera encontrar a la joven indicada.

-**Hércules**:

*Nombre completo: Hércules.

*Edad: {Inmortal.}

*Avatar: Chris Hemsworth

*Historia: Inmortalizado por los Dioses, junto a su esposa Megara, Hércules aparecerá cada vez que las chicas necesiten alguna profecia que deban conocer.


	2. Capítulo 1: La profecía

**Erase una vez, en un reino muy muy lejano al nuestro, en un mundo llamado Dreamlands se encontraban nuestros príncipes favoritos de los cuentos. Bueno, ellos no... Sus descendientes.**

**Nos encontramos en el reino de Henry, un rey justo y muy querido, nieto de Blanca nieves y el príncipe David. En la sala de la mesa redonda, estaban los príncipes herederos de todos los seis reinos.**

-David, no podemos arriesgarnos.**-Thomas, el más sensato, el cual se había escapado para poder asistir a la reunión, no consideraba prudente salir a buscar lo que podría traer esa profecía.**

-¿No confiáis en el designio de los Dioses?**-Preguntó un Hércules claramente indignado, situado al lado de su amada Megara, la cual le había acompañado.**

-No es que no confiemos.**-Aclaró, conciliador, David.-** Es que vuestra historia es un tanto... futurística.**-Intentó encontrar el término adecuado.**

**Megara, exhausta por la situación, se decidió a hablares:**

-¿Queréis una princesa para vuestros reinos? O... En cuyo caso no sean las adecuadas: ¿Queréis ayudar a vuestras futuras habitantes del pueblo? Pues cogéis y estáis en el lugar indicado en el momento adecuado.**-Con eso, Megara les proporcionó su más falsa sonrisa y chasqueó los dedos para desaparecer de allí dejando a los príncipes de la forma más desconcertada posible.**

-No me fio.**-Comentó Eric reclinándose en su silla.-** Podría ser una argucia, o cualquier otra cosa, no me fio.**-Repitió.**

-Pero, ¿Qué perdemos de comprobarlo? ¿Y si nuestra princesa está ahí fuera y no salimos a salvarla de los peligros que acechan? Señores, si mi amor verdadero está ahí afuera, iré por ella, dadlo por seguro.**-Dijo el príncipe David levantándose de su asiento.**

-Tiene razón, yo le apoyo.**-Dijo Philip asintiendo con la cabeza.-** No perdemos nada, al contrario, ganaríamos una reina.

-¿De otro mundo? ¿De verdad creéis eso?**-Intervino Eugene.-** O queréis creerlo...**-Dijo a modo de afirmación.-** ¿Tanto os urge encontrar una mujer?

**De repente, una estruendosa risa brilló en la sala, desde luego, era la de Adam.**

-Yo no busco amor, señores. Ya lo saben.**-Dijo con su más genuina sonrisa.**

-No... Claro que no.**-Dijo irónico David.-** ¿Y cómo romperás el hechizo? ¿Con la magia del aire? Seguro que el aire te transmite muchisisísimo amor.

**Adam carraspeó pero tenía ya preparada su replica:**

-Mi morada está sucia, pese a todo. Y... sí, creo que nos conviene ir por ellas.

**Eric, que seguía receloso profirió un largo suspiro de desesperación.**

-Eric.**-Dijo David severo.-** Sé qué hacer, no iremos nosotros. Mulan.**-Dijo hablando a la mujer que se ocultaba tras los velos que cubrían la mesa.**

-Sí, alteza.**-Respondió ella de forma automática.**

-Tú irás por ellas.**-Dijo David a modo de orden. Pero, antes de que Mulan pudiera responder, Thomas intervino.**

-¿Estás loco? Si tiene que ir alguien a por mí futura esposa, seré yo.

-Escucha, no es bueno ser tan lanzado. Hay que ser precavido. Tú ahora lo que debes hacer es ir a tu castillo antes de que tu padre note tu ausencia. Nos reuniremos el día de la llegada.

**Pese a su recelo, Thomas asintió a David y salió corriendo del palacio.**

-El resto, haced lo mismo.**-Dijo David continuando para todos.-** Id a vuestros reinos, seguid con vuestras vidas cómo si nada nos hubieran dicho. Lo ocultaremos.

**Todos obedecieron, algunos a regañadientes, otros con ansias de salir de una vez por todas de ese atolladero.**

**David se encontró a solas con Mulan y esta vez habló de cara con ella:**

-¿Te importa ir por ellas?

-Por supuesto que no, príncipe.

-Ocúpate de identificarlas, de saber quién es quién. De quién pueden descender y tráelas aquí. Decidiremos una vez se sepa todo sobre ellas. ¿Queda claro?

-Por supuesto, príncipe.

**Tras un simple movimiento de cabeza, cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres diarios esperando el día en que la profecía se cumpliera.**

_**Días después.~**_

E**n la universidad de Columbia, Nueva York, una pareja busca desesperadamente la hermandad Kappa Alpha Theta (ΚΑΘ), son observados por todos los jóvenes estudiantes ya que no son precisamente… normales.**

-¡Te dije que tendríamos que haber parado a cambiarnos! **–Replicó Megara a su marido.**

-¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Esta noche debe suceder el ritual, Meg! **–Explicó por centésima vez a su mujer.**

-Todo el mundo nos mira, que horror. **–Replicó ella, entre suspiros.**

-Tranquila, pronto pasará todo. **–Dijo él, encontrando finalmente la hermandad.-** ¡Mira! Allí debe ser.

**La extraña pareja entró a la hermandad y dejándose llevar por su intuición, más alguna que otra ayudita de los Dioses, consiguieron encontrar a las chicas que buscaban. Las seis en cuestión se encontraban en la habitación de una de ellas, leyendo libros a la misma vez que debatían historias de amor. Hércules, tuvo que interrumpir.**

-Señoritas, por favor, ¿podrían atenderme unos instantes? **–Dijo él, mirando a las chicas, más que asombrado por su similitud con las primeras princesas de Dreamlands.**

-¿Quién sois? **–Dijo la chica pelirroja, dueña de la habitación, mirándoles con una ceja alzada.**

-Permítanme presentarme, soy Hércules, hijo del Dios Zeus. Esta belleza es mi mujer, Megara. Ambos convertidos en inmortales por mi padre y los demás dioses.

-¿En serio? ¿Me tomas el pelo? **–Dijo Ella, estallando en carcajadas.**

-Esto debe ser una novatada, ¡seguro! **–Apuntó Aura, muy segura de sí misma.**

-Hércules, amor, ¿qué dicen estas niñas? **–Dijo Megara sin entender del todo el comportamiento de las jóvenes.**

-No nos creen, Meg. **–Contestó él, suspirando decepcionado, pues así no conseguirían advertir a las chicas de la profecía.**

-Pues olvídalas, cuando la profecía las atrape, ya se acordarán de nosotros. **–Dijo ella, indignada. Tiró de su marido hacia el pasillo y desaparecieron.**

**Las chicas se miraron entre sí, sin dar crédito alguno a lo que acababan de escuchar. Volvieron a coger los libros y continuaron su "investigación" acerca del amor verdadero.**

-Chicas, ¿y si realmente eran Hércules y Megara? **–Apuntó Isabella, con cierta duda en su pregunta.**

-Bella, ¿cómo puedes creer que Hércules y Megara vengan a la universidad a decirnos algo? **–Dijo Bianca, negándose a creer que habían echado al hijo de un Dios y a su mujer.**

-¿Habéis escuchado lo que dijo la supuesta Megara? **–Dijo Ruth, mirándolas algo asustada.**

-¿Eso de que nos llevaría una profecía? **–Dijo Aura, rodando los ojos para dejarlos finalmente en blanco.**

-¡Sí! **–Dijo Ruth, algo asustada. -**¿Y si es cierto?** –Las miró a todas, una por una. -**¿Y si hay una profecía? ¿Y si es por eso que creemos en los cuentos y demás? **–Preguntó ella a las demás, sin conseguir nada.**

**Finalmente, incluso Ruth, se negó a creer que eran los auténticos Hércules y Megara, simplemente creyó, al igual que todas, que habían sido víctimas de un intento de broma de las chicas de la hermandad.**

**_Unas horas más tarde~._**

**Las chicas estaban más que listas para ir a la fiesta de primavera de la universidad. Aura fue la primera en entrar, dejándose llevar absolutamente por la música, pues Nicki Minaj era una de sus cantantes favoritas y en aquel mismo instante sonaba Va Va Voom. Su look más fashion y primaveral, hizo que llamase mucho la atención, sumándolo a su atractivo natural. Ari apareció poco después, sus ojos azules y su pelirrojo cabello no eran lo único que llamaba la atención del mundo, sino su atrevimiento a la hora de vestir. Cuando vio a Aura se acercó rápidamente a ella e iniciaron una conversación de lo más fluida. Ella, nada más llegar se unió a la reunión también, charlando con sus amigas de lo más divertida. Cuando recordó el anillo que había encontrado en su cuarto, bajo la cama se lo enseñó a sus amigas, como no, lo llevaba bien puesto en el dedo. Había decidido tomarlo como una señal. Bianca, Isabella y Ruth se unieron a ellas algo más tarde, cerca de las doce de la noche, justo cuando la luna estaba en lo alto, arrasando con sus modelos, como siempre. Las doce en punto dio inicio a un espectáculo en el que se unían los cuatro elementos: Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Aire.**

**Un golpe de aire comenzó a levantarse, haciendo que instantáneamente todas las chicas de la fiesta se sujetasen las faldas. Una especie de tornado comenzó a formarse y fue directo hacia las chicas, haciéndolas desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, más que los recuerdos de aquellos que alguna vez las habían visto.**


End file.
